Gameshow Death
by Dragons Of Skye
Summary: Ahhh! Marshmallow mermaids on the rampage!


I sat in the space station listening to the game show host's stupid questions. He wasn't stupid per say, but he sounded it. I looked out the window into the void of black with white dots. It was raining marshmallows as usually. I watched as they fell and hit the shuttle. Jafar, the host, looked at Timon. "What is my favorite color?" He asked. "Your answer choices are: A-red, B-black, C-yellow, and D-no one knows including Jafar." He added.

Timon put a paw to his chin. "Red." He answered.

Jafar looked at the cards he held in his hand. "I'm sorry. The answer is 'no one knows including Jafar.'" He told him.

Timon shrugged. "Don't matter much, eh Simba?" He asked the lion beside him.

"Uhhh... I don't know."

Jafar smiled and turned to the Pilsbury doughboy. "What are Indian canoes made out of?" He asked.

In a squeaky voice the doughboy answered, "Indians?" He asked.

The buzzer sounded and I turned back to the game. It was my turn. _Oh, please don't give me a stupid question. _I thought. The host turned a wicked face to me. "Who is the person shown upside down in the picture there?" He asked. He pointed to a screen and a large picture appeared.

I studied it for a moment. Although his hair was weird and he wore a bright red... something, I knew it was Inuyasha. I smiled and looked Jafar in the face. "Inuyasha." I said simply in my sassiest way.

Jafar's smile vanished. "You are right. Here's Inuyasha!" He lengthened the name for emphasis. Everyone turned as we heard the door of a secret chamber open and a man walk out, looking like a girl. White hair in braids and covered in make-up, he was wearing a sexy blood red dress that was tight against him, was my friend Inuyasha. With one hand on his hip and the other hanging down, he strutted up in six-inch red high heels.

He walked over to Jafar and waved to the audience who laughed. Then he turned to pikachu. "Does this dress make my butt look big?" He asked. He turned and bent over. All he got was a repeat of pikachu's name and the audience began laughing.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing as Inuyasha turned to me and held up a hand, nails painted red to perfectly match his dress. I burst out laughing as he asked, "Do you like my nails? I just got a manicure." He walked up to me and took my hand. He pulled me from my seat as I bit off my laugh and came to stand before him. "Give me a kiss love." He said.

I pushed him away and sat back down on my stool. "Sorry, I am not a lesbian." I said. Just then there was a rumble that shook the shuttle. I turned to the window. On another part of the ship marshmallows were landing and sticking to each other. They formed a huge beast that took the form of a mermaid. She swam through the atmosphere to the landing bay. There she disappeared from view.

Jafar gasped as the red buzzer before our heads flashed with the words 'red alert' in big letters. Everyone ran to the escape pods screaming. Even Jafar ran. Timon, Simba, Doughboy, Inuyasha, Pikachu, and I stayed in the room. Doughboy was shaking badly, trembling in fear. I put a hand on his leg and he jumped. A deep rumble echoed through the shuttle. I shuddered.

A hideous creature appeared in the doorway. The marshmallow mermaid was in the game room. It smiled, showing crude white teeth. Doughboy shuddered and trembled. He gasped and fell to the floor, dying of fright. Timon and Simba stupidly ran around the room. The marshmallow mermaid followed. She caught Simba and swallowed him whole. We heard him roar as he went down. As she was licking her lips, pikachu bunched his muscles, crouched and balled his fists.

"Pika, pika, choooooooooooooo!" He screamed. Lightning sparks shot from his small red cheeks, filling the room. The marshmallow mermaid screamed as they shocked and cooked her. She exploded and marshmallow flew everywhere. That was the end of the marshmallow mermaid, but unfortunately Timon died too. He was electrocuted.

We waited three weeks for our host and audience to return. In the meantime we ate marshmallow, cleaned everything up, and partied. We listened to the best of Pikachu's Rap, Cartoon Country, Simba's Sexy Soul Songs, and Reaper's Rock.

Hmmm. I wonder if we'll ever finish the game show. We've been partying for the past year.


End file.
